futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Future of Humanity 2 (Map Game)
I am Darksith66. I created the original Future of Humanity which ended in failure. This game will start in 2030 and there will be a few differences. Rules * no racism or profanity * only the head mod or game creator may start a new turn * until 2100, each turn represents a year * After 2069, a new page will be created Countries: * 3 implausibilities will result in a 1 turn suspension, 3 more implausibilities lose 3 turns, and 3 more will see that player be blacklisted from this map game. * If you feel that your action was actually plausible after all, you can post it on the talk page of the mod who crossed it out, the master mod, or the game creator. You can also mention it on the comments. * you may only control 1 country * if you do not post for 10 consecutive turns, you will lose your country and you must pick another one * no robotic soldiers until 2075 and no clones until 2100 * absolutely no aliens or superheroes * you may play as any country or separatist group * If your country falls, you must pick another one Mods: * players can just put their name down to be a mod but need to apply to become master mod * it is the mod's responsibility to cause events, control coutnries which are not controlled by any player, and prevent implausibilities * although we will have a designated map mod, I will accept a good map from anyone * mods must most their number (ex: mod 1 event or mod 2 response). As game creator, I will pose as a mod (i.e. game creator event) * mods must also be plausible. This can be enforced by other mods or by the creator. The same process goes as for the countries. * Backup mods will take the place of mods who have left or been removed Map: Premise: The year is 2030. In spite of great controversy surrounding her email scandal, hillary Clinton makes history, becoming the first woman to become President of the United States. During her first term, the controversial Trans-Pacific_partnership, a treaty which empowers big businesses over the countries that signed it, came into effect. This, combined with a few scandals surrounding the clinton foundation and her failing health costed her a second term to Paul Ryan in 2020. In 2029, he got replaced by Elizabeth Warren (D). The world has now reached peak oil but ITER has finally switched on the first nuclear fusion reactor. However, it likely won't be until 2035 that the fusion reactor enters a usable form. In 2021, the chinese housing bubble bursted, causing a financial crisis though not as strong as the one in 2008 and as a result, the chinese tiger economy came to a grinding halt. The country also reached their population peak in 2025 and was surpassed by india in the same year. * Isis lost Libya at the beginning of 2017 and Iraq in 2020 * The war in Ukraine ended in August 2017 but Russia still holds Crimea to this day. * In 2018, Poland came out with a new tank which is invisible to infrared and radar and is a little more versatile than the contemporary Abrams tank. Poland began exporting the model to other Nato countries in 2020. ** In the same year, China developed its first stealth jet: the J20 and Russia developed the PAK-FA, rivaling America's F-16 Lightening. * Zimbabwe fell into civil war in 2019 after Robert Mugabe died. After 4 years of fighting, the country was renamed Rhodesia and became a democracy. * In 2024, Al Shabaab was finally defeated, ushering in an era of peace and stability for Somalia. In the same year, Isis was defeated in Syria * In 2025, Yemen was split between the pro iranian houthis and the Aden government * In 2026, the fighting in syria finally stopped after the rebels and government reached a compromise. Syrian kurdistan became independent the same year. * The war in afghanistan has ended in 2025 * Although the european crisis affected India, the country's economy has doubled since 2016, making it the fourth largest economy in the world (behind the US, China, and Japan) * Iraqi Kurdistan has gained its independence in 2020 with a 97% "yes" vote after the defeat of isis in Iraq * sea levels have risen 1.54 cm since 2016 * Referendums have turned out in favor of leaving the EU in France (2017) and Spain (2020) * Scotland voted "yes" in 2023 in response to brexit * The Gerald ford class is more technologically advanced and easier to maintain than the Nimitz. So far, 4 have been developed with 6 more on the way (one ship every 5 years) * Due to the 2008 financial crisis, increased border control, and the departure of the UK, France and, Spain, the European Union has dissolved and the euro has collapsed in 2029 which has effectively caused a great depression in the remaining countries using the euro. This has caused something similar to the 2008 financial crisis in the rest of the world (particularly commonwealth nations). ** Catalonia has used the crisis as an opportunity to secede from Spain. As a response, Spain sent the military to crush the separatists. However, this has proven a challenge as the separatists have been fighting via guerrilla warfare and quite a few catalans which were part of the Spanish armed forces committed mutiny against their fellow spanish comrades. ** Greece fell to the Golden Dawn Party as a result of the great depression and is now a fascist state. The new government has banned the Quran and closed down every mosque, a move which angered the international community. Mods: Mod 1: ' '''Mod 2: ' '''Mod 3: Map Mod: Backup Mod 1: Backup Mod 2: Countries: Players: * USA: * UK: * Russia: ' * '''China: ' * '''Israel: * India: ''' * '''Brazil: * Spain: * Fascist Greece: * Turkey: * France: * Australia: * Nepal: New Countries: * Kurdistan * Scotland: ' * ' North and South yemen Fallen Countries: * North Korea * Yemen sign ins are open again. 5 countries and 1 mod is required at a minimum to revive it. Game 2030 * Australia: We start to improve our economy and GDP, although ours is already very high, we want to be number 1!. We ask East Timor, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand, Fiji, Vanuatu, Palau, Solomon Islands, Kiribati, FS States of Micronesia, Tonga, Tuvalu and Nauru to merge with us as Pacific Union, telling them all that they are mostly poor countries who need to be brought up to date and we can provide health aid and improve their lifestyles, especially for countries like East Timor and the Solomon Islands (Mod Response Needed). + plans have already been made since the Pacific Islands Forum was founded in 1971 to integrate the other nations into the Pacific Union. **'Mod 2: All nations respectfully decline, rather to stay independent, than join Australia. ' * Nepal: After many years of negligence from the corrupt governments of Nepal, the country finally has a chance to recover. The new prime minster Pushpa Dahal has had a change of heart form the days of inaction with the previous prime minister Oli, and has thus made out a plan to build large wind farms in the mountainous region to give adequate power supply to the whole of Nepal, using Gas-Insulated Transmission Lines to give out enough power to make sure the country can start to develop it's agricultural and IT industries. (To make sure the future of Nepal is secure, the government has made secret threats against it's political enemies' families and creating a dangerous atmosphere around them to stop them from trying to corrupt Nepal further and to spread the message that the new government is not playing around) END OF SECRET '''In the meanwhile Nepal has decided to not participate in any outside events until about an estimated 5-10 years after which Nepal should be developed enough, unless said outside event affects them. * '''Turkey: Abdullah Kenan Guven is elected as new president of Turkey. He changed the national ideology from Secularism to Islamist, and changed nation's original name from "Republic of Turkey" to "Islamic Republic of Turkey". But, we don't use the sharia law here, only a few. We condemn Greece to ban the Holy Qur'an and close all mosques. We ask them to delete those laws or we will attack you. Response Needed. We ask for an alliance to Saudi Arabia, Egypt, and Morocco. Response Needed. We continue build our economy and military, 5,000 more troops are recruited, and we build 3 tanks, 2 frigates, 4 submarines, a field artillery, a rocket artillery, 7 aircraft, and other equipment. We also start expand our trade, and increase production. We want to strengthen our relations with Muslim nations by trading and other economic and political cooperation. **'creator response: '''Saudi Arabia and Egypt agree to an alliance * '''India:'Prime Minister Narendra Modi Wins for the 3rd successive time in the race for Prime Minster Against Rahul Gandhi.We Double our Military Expenditures.We also start to Import PAK-FA's from Russia and Rafale Fighter jets from France.We also increase our Educational Expenditure and hope to reach literacy rate to 93% by 2050.We are also now relying only on Renewable resources.The Swatch Bharat Mission(Clean India Mission) is Completed and the public places in India are clean.We stay Neutral in what seems to be threats between Turkey and Greece.We would like to trade with Nepal,Australia and France.and France response needed. **'Nepali Diplomacy': We accept it, for the causes of boosting our economy. * Russian Federation: Josef Kuvshinikov has become Prime Minister of Russia. We release Crimea as an independent state to keep relation with the west up. We ask North Korea to end hostilities with the US, or face "utter destruction". Response Required We begin constructing a new carrier, with our new class, The Putin Class. We also begin a blockade of North Korean ports in order to stop flows of supplies from getting to the psychopath of a nation. We also tell Nazi Greece if they Invade Turkey, we will turn Athens to dust. Greece Response Required **'Creator Response:' The warren administration has ended sanctions on Russia 2031 The war in Catalonia continues. The province which was once the economic powerhouse of Spain has lost much infrastructure and many lives. Nepal has begun to turn things around under the Dahal Administration. South of Nepal, India has doubled its military budget and is overall developing. Prime Minister Josef Kuvshinikov has decided to go in a different direction than his predecessor, Vladimir Putin. He released Crimea as an independent nation, putting an end to the so called "second cold war". Tensions are building up between Fascist Greece and Turkey. The odds are definitely not in Greece's favor as they have been booted out of Nato while Turkey is still in. Furthermore, Turkey has a better military and has now made an alliance with SA and Egypt. * Creator Event: Sanctions and bad economic planning have taken their toll on North Korea. In a last bid to preserve the regime, Kim Jong Un sends his legions, plowing through the DMZ. In response to this action, SK, Japan, and the US declare war on the fascist country. * India:'We are Rapidly increasing our GDP to rival the so called 'Developed Countries'.We start 'Operation Education'.This is to increase the expenditure for Education and to reach 87% literacy rate by 2040.We declare neutrality in the korean war.['Breaking News]'''A terrorist attack takes place in Pathankot and in Uri.At least 20 soldiers were killed and 40 soldiers injured.We found out that these Terrorists were part of Jaish-E-Mohammed.and they were using Pakistani Uniforms and Weapons.News.We ask the International Community to help us in this time of crisisresponse needed.We also provide compensation to the families that lost their dear ones.We ask Pakistan once more to help us to find and Hang these criminals.If you do not do it,We're afraid we will have to place Sanctions on you.Response needed' **'creator response: Pakistan promises to hunt down the terrorists. The US, UK, China, and even Pakistan send their condolences. **'''Turkish Diplomacy: We send our condolences for what happened in India. * Nepal: Progress is going well in Nepal as the further development of the power network continues, having improved several districts, especially the underdeveloped rural districts of the mountainous region. Despite this, the wind farms will still need about 2 years at best to be completed but even then, they give out adequate power for the enactment of Operation: Iron Lotus, an operation with goals to urbanize Nepal and improve it's technology. The project is starting by improving the agricultural industry of Nepal with advanced science and technology such as indoor vertical farming to ensure Nepal becomes a food surplus country. The project has also commenced the improvement of the road network of Nepal, currently secondary to the agricultural development. The main regions targeted will be: ** Far-Western Region (six districts) ** Mid-Western Region (ten districts) ** Western Region (four districts) ** Central Region (two districts) '- Earthquake Affected' ** Eastern Region (four districts) '- Earthquake Affected' 2032 This year is election year for the US. Warren is running against either Rand Paul or Doug Ducey. India's economy ($4.5 trillion) has now surpassed Japan's ($4.4 trillion) making it the third largest economy. Unfortunately, the country faced a terrorist attack. Nepal has made some economic progress. NK invaded SK and managed to take Seoul, causing the SK government to temporarily relocate their capital to Busan. However, with help from the US and Japan, the invasion has been repelled and the Kim regime was toppled. Many political experts believe that this will be the greatest reconstruction since the marshal plan. * creator event: '''The SK government annexed NK, unifying the peninsula. * '''Turkey: We continue build our military. We thank Russia for protect us, and we ask them for an alliance. Response Needed. We ask for a better relation with India by open trade and bilateral economic cooperation. Response Needed. **'IndiaTurkey:'We accept your trade deal and also the bilateral economic Cooperation and are looking to improve relations between the countries.We also support you against Greece and warn them that there will be dire consequences * Russian Federation: We endorse the Warren Administration, after ending sanctions on us. After trying to gain better relations with the west, We ask to merge NATO with CSTO in order to further Cooperation with the rest. Response Required ** creator response: 'csto is successfully integrated into Nato * '''Fascist Greece: '''We repeal all laws discriminating against Muslims. '(Secret) We continue to enforce those laws, as well as adding a new "secret" law, that Muslims residing in Greece are stripped of their citizenship and barred from going into public places. (End Secret) We plan an invasion of Albania and Macedonia. 2033 Rand Paul won the GOP primaries but Elizabeth Warren won, giving her 4 more years in the Oval Office. Since 2016, most of the laws from the war on drugs have been repealed and private prisons have been abolished at state level (they were abolished at federal level back in 2016). As a result, America's incarceration rate has decreased from 607 per 10,000 to a reasonable 120. Cannabis is now on the schedule 2 list and medical marijuana is legal in all states except for Utah, South Dakota, and Oklahoma. Recreational marijuana is legal in Washington, Colorado, Alaska, Oregon, Arizona, California Russia has made an alliance with Nato, officially ending all hostilities between the 2 powers. Greece also repealed all islamaphobic laws, possibly ending tensions between Turkey and greece though the former has drastically increased its military spending. The insurgency in catalonia continues despite the international community's best efforts. However, both sides have signed a ceasefire agreement until a compromise can be worked out. The newly unified nation of Korea has begun reconstruction and developing the north's infrastructure to the south's standards. The north will be occupied by the militaries of the Japan and the US for 2 years and the korean military for 3 additional years. Kim Jong Un has been executed along with the managers of the concentration camps where political opponents were kept; the rest were sent to POW camps. * Nepal: Progress on the expansion of the national power grid is going smoothly, seeing a successful end in sight in the year 2036. Blackouts in Nepal have been successfully reduced by a wide margin due to the success of the power project, over 50% below 2030 levels. Operation: Iron Lotus has currently successfully boosted agricultural production rates. Plans to improve the IT fields in Nepal are still in their infancy due to the imprint of the previous government's negligence, but most of the surplus money the previous governments spent on leisure will be added to the Operation. A plan has been made to convince the other governmental parties to become more pro-development to counter a situation in which the current government of Nepal is elected out. * Turkey: We continue build our military and economy. We open our border for Greek immigrants, give them residence and employment. We also stop our military activity in Greek-Turkish Border, decreasing our tensions with them. But the President says in his speech, "We still watch you." We began expanding our relation and diplomacy by ask Jordan, United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Romania, France, Pakistan, Nigeria, and Indonesia for alliance, and form (except France and Romania) the Alliance of Muslim Islam. needed **'creator response: '''Do you mean Islam? By the way, every country except Romania and Nigeria accept your offer to an alliance. 2034 Nepal is making progress with Operation: Iron Lotus. Tensions have largely calmed down between Turkey and Greece but Turkey and the rest of Nato still keep a watchful eye on Greece. The Iran deal expired on 2032 except for UN inspectors allowed to ensure that Iran does not have a nuclear weapons program. Last year however, Shin Bet (Israel's CIA) claimed that they had discovered that Iran developed their first nuclear bomb. Iran denies these claims but thanks to the denied entry of inspectors plus the leaks, the Warren Administration has implemented full sanctions against the country. Spain and Catelonia have come to a full compromise where Catalonia will gain autonomy from Spain and retain a status similar to a US state. Billions of dollars have been dealt in damage to infrastructure and 5,000 lives were lost. Speaking of which, Korea has received $4 billion to assist in the reconstruction. Some buildings are being demolished because they do not comply with safety codes. The fences which made up the DMZ are no more but the tourist center still stands and serves as a constant reminder of the division that used to exist between the two koreas. * '''India':We thank Pakistan for it's Cooperation. We have found out that the terrorists are in the line of control. So we plan to do an Operation called "Operation Clean Sweep". We ask you to lend soldiers for this purpose.Response needed.We also give 1 billion Dollar to South Korea.We also want to renew our Alliance and this alliance will be called Indo-Pak Alliance.we invite Pakistan and all the South Asian and South East Asian Countries to this as well as China'Response needed'. **'creator response: '''Pakistan is willing to cool down tensions even further but doesn't necessarily want an alliance. * '''Turkey': We send our troops to support our allies India and Pakistan to fight terrorism. We also want to support Spain to rebuild their infrastructure by give them financial aid. When President Guven was questioned about Iran, he said "For now, we don't care about Iran, they don't threaten us, their target is Israel, and we never to allied with Israel. But, if they begin threatened us, we will take an action." We begin build the highway in Eastern Turkey, and plan to build mega city in Eastern Turkey. We continue expand our alliance by invite Bahrain, Yemen, Libya, Morocco, Tunisia, Algeria, Oman, Sudan, Mauritania, Uzbekistan, Azerbaijan, and Malaysia. Response Needed. We also ask India for formal alliance. Response Needed. **'Indian Dip:'We accept and hope for more warm relations between the Two countries.we also thank you for the Support in killing the Terrorists. **'creator response: '''all countries accept an alliance 2035 The situation in former North Korea is normalizing; korean businesses are seeing opportunity in the north where most prior businesses were owned by the government. Although minesweepers did their best, most of the DMZ is still off limits due to the presence of mines. Pakistan, with India's help, is making efforts to crack down on a terror cell which seeks to establish an Islamic state in the Indian subcontinent. Turkey is not concerned with Iran's new nuclear capabilities because they don't see them as a threat. * '''Creator event: '''A bombing occurred in kabul. Many people believe that it was the same terror group responsible for the attack in India. The arab league is alleged to be working on a nuclear weapon though its members deny it. Iraq, Paksitan, and the international community condemn nuclear proliferation in the middle east. * '''Spain': We lift the ban on solar panels and begin construction on solar farms near the Mediterranean. We ask for trade with Morocco and a proposal for a bridge connecting both nations across the Strait of Gibraltar. 2036 Former north korea has been mostly normalized within the unified peninsula. A high speed rail is underway going from Pyongyang and Busan, stopping at Seoul. Chinese President Lim Yang, has begun making reforms in response to the transformation of former north korea. Spain began construction on solar panels as well as a bridge connecting Gibraltar and mainland Spain. The election is this year with Chelsea Clinton running as a democrat and George Perry as a republican. * Turkey: We continue build economy and start research renewable energy. We plan to form political and economic organization, named "New Global Cooperation Organization". We invite India, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Tunisia, Morocco, Jordan, France, Spain, Italy, Germany, Russia, Japan, Australia, Korea, Nepal, Brazil, Indonesia, Canada, South Africa, Sweden, China, Malaysia, Poland, and Mexico to join the organization. Russia, Spain, Nepal, France, Mod Response Needed **'creator response: '''the UAE, Jordan, France, Spain, Italy, Germany, Russia, Japan, Australia, Canada, Sweden, China, and Poland joined. **'Indian Dip:' we accept. 2037 Countries are on a trend of moving towards renewable energy. These countries hope to kick start nuclear fusion in the near future. Chelsea Clinton won the election. * '''Russian Federation':We begin building a spacecraft which shall take us to Mars. It shall be completed in 2042. We also invade Somalia to put an end to Somalian Piracy in the Red Sea. **'Turkish Diplomacy': We offer our support to Russia by send our military to fight the Somalian Pirates as they block our trade way to Asia and Pacific. * Turkey: We hold a presidential election, the candidates are: Incumbent Abdullah Kenan Guven from AK Party (popularity 65%), Arda Karsınaloglu from CHP (pop 21%), and Ismaıl Harun Sımsek (pop 14%). We build our military and recruit 15,000 troops. Secret To strengthen our defense, we start build nuclear fusion, used only for self-defense.Secret. We open our border for Muslim immigrants who came from Balkan. We also build more power plants and they use various energy source (water, wind, etc.). * India: Our GDP have been rapidly increasing because of the reforms done by Narendra Modi. His Popularity level has surpassed 88%.Literacy rate is 76% and is climbing fast. Secret 'We plan on building 3 fusion bombs.they will be used in case on an invasion 'Secret. '''We also plan to colonize Moon. We begin to build Spaceships which will be ready by 2050. * '''China: We start building Water Powered Stations across China. We ask India for Arunchai Pradesh, and in return we will give them Aksai Chin (Indian Response Needed). We ask Russia if we could buy Primorsky for 75 billion Chinese Yuan (Is this too much) (Russian Response Needed). **'Indian Dip:' We agree to give you Arunachal Pradesh If and Only If we get The Entire Part of Kashmir and also your Support.response needed * China:'''We accept. 2038 Russia is drafting plans for a Mars mission. Turkey's military has grown stronger. India has made progress on its space program as its economy is rapidly increasing. * '''India: We Complete the construction of the INS Marmagao and now we have 6 Aircraft Carriers.We have tested our nuclear Warhead named "Prithvi" which Means Earth.Indians have a much better Quality of Life Because the Streets are clean,The Literacy Rate is very high and have started Contributing Towards the Phenomenal Increase in our GDP.We are planning to Enroll more People into the Armed Forces and Paramilitary.and also To supply them with High Tech Materials which is being Currently Bought from Israel,Russia and U.S.We plan to Introduce Lightweight Helmets,Bulletproof Vests and Advanced Tech. * China: We again ask Russia if we could buy Primorsky for 70 billion Chinese Yuan (Russian Response Needed). We give Bhutan the Yadong County of Tibet, hoping they will become an ally or friendly nation towards us (Mod Response Needed). **'creator response:' Bhutan accepts the new territory and increasese relations 2039 This game will be revived shortly Category:Map Games